


Pop is pretty top!

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is not the only one who likes cheesy pop songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop is pretty top!

It was no secret that Ray loved terrible pop songs. What could he say? Everyone has a guilty pleasure. Gavin’s was pokemon, Geoff’s was reality TV and his was cheesy, top of the charts pop songs. It was just that Ray was a lot more vocal with his, quite literally.

“You don’t know you’re beauti-“ Ray sang as he edited, oblivious to Michael’s hateful stare.

“Ray, I swear if you sing another verse of that damn song I’m going to rip your dick off.” Michael growled. Ray only laughed at him, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

“Don’t do that, I’m rather fond of his dick.” Jack stuck up for him from his desk, snickering when Michael pretended to gag.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Michael said. Ray blushed, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s smug smile.

“What? It’s true.” Jack confessed. Ray ignored him.

 

 

Y’see, Ray had another not-so-secret obsession. Jack. They’d only been dating a few months and boy, Ray just couldn’t get enough of him. From the constant compliments to the loving pampering and the fact that he understands when Ray just needs space – he couldn’t be more perfect.

“Are you ready to go to lunch?” Jack asked, suddenly behind Ray and easily startling him.

“Y-Yeah, let me just save this project.” Ray said, doing just that and closing final cut.

“Good, get him out of here. I don’t have to listen to that dumb song again.” Michael grumbled as the pair headed out of the door hand in hand. Ray laughed.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make it up to you when I return.” Ray promised. Michael didn’t offer him a verbal answer, merely flipping Ray off as he was lead out of the door.

 

 

Jack led Ray to his car, opening the passenger seat door as though he was Ray’s chaffuer.

“Why thank you, sir.” Ray mocked as he stepped inside, giggling as Jack kissed his hand.

“It is my pleasure.” Jack said jokingly before he dropped Ray’s door and closed it on the Puerto Rican. As Jack walked around to his own side, Ray reached for the cord to attach his iPod to the speakers.

“Did I say you could be in charge of music?” Jack questioned, closing his own door and rolling his eyes at Ray’s sheepish smile.

“No but you love me so you’ll be fine with whatever I pick – right?” Ray asked.

“We’ll see.” Jack said sceptically, not bothering to fight Ray on this.

 

 

Ray smirked at Jack’s hesitance, deciding that it’d be fun to screw with him. He clicked on one of his favourite playlists, a mixture of songs his friends called ‘acceptable’ and the ones they teased him for. Ray made sure to pick a normal one to give Jack a false sense of security.

“This is a nice surprise.” Jack murmured absent-mindedly as they drove. Ray raised a curious eyebrow at him,

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ray questioned.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting this.” Jack said.

“Yeah, what were you expecting? Ray prompted. Jack shrugged.

“Something less drum and bass and more… top of the tween charts.” Jack snickered. Ray pretended to pout but he reached for his iPod all the same, switching the songs.

“Like this?” Ray giggled.

 

 

One of the newest songs from One Direction came blaring out the speakers and Ray didn’t hesitate to sing along. Imagine his surprise when Jack, instead of groaning and trying to turn it off, sang along with him.

“You know this song?” Ray asked, perplexed. Jack shrugged; smiling at Ray’s confused expression.

“Look, I’m hip.” Jack joked, his laugh growing louder as Ray groaned from beside him.

“Please, never say that again.” Ray begged from the passenger seat.

“What? Just because you’re jealous I know more words than you!” Jack teased, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend.

“Is that a challenge, Pattillo?” Ray said dramatically.

“One that I will win.” Jack replied.

 

 

Ray had never thought he’d see the day that someone, especially his own boyfriend, would know more words to a one direction song than he does. Alas, here he was. Ray sat, mouth wide open, as Jack belted out the lyrics that Ray couldn’t quite remember with ease. He even danced in his seat, glancing briefly at Ray’s shocked expression as they stopped at a red light.

“I can’t believe it.” Ray whispered. Jack giggled, reaching across and condescendingly pat his boyfriend’s knee.

“I’m sorry.” Jack apologised falsely. He didn’t really care, honestly. It was funny to watch Ray’s pout evolve into an evil smirk though,

“Does this mean that I get to drag you to one direction concerts now?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Dream big, Ray. I’m not ready to embarrass myself that much.” Jack said.

“Damn it, I guess I’ll just have to drag Lindsay along with me again.”

“That poor girl.”


End file.
